


Wand in Hand

by saruhiko_bb



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: Skipping class could be a daunting task for some, but with the help of a special item and with Fushimi at his side, Yata manages it easy enough. Keeping from getting caught while skipping though... well, that was a different story altogether.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay a Harry Potter AU! Or... so I call it but it's really just an excuse to write some sin lol. I saw [this](http://gurvana.tumblr.com/post/158122924171/hogwarts-au) really cute fanart and it just really inspired me to write this *^* tho as usual I got carried away while doing so lol rip. Thanks to Meru for reading this over for me and helping out!! You're the best u bread <3 <3

Feeling the cold material beneath him, Yata balls the hand that wasn’t in Fushimi hair into a fist at his side, trying to control himself. He had already lost his control once – that was why they were in this situation in the first place – but he found it was a useless effort. With the firm presses of their lips coming together with small, wet smacks, he was already feeling light-headed and breathless.

It was even worse when he felt Fushimi’s hand slide tantalizingly onto his thigh, before stopping to give it a small squeeze. With those two sensations alone, Yata’s body was already craving more, the thought of where those hands could be instead, or that mouth… Without conscious choice, Yata’s voice leaves him in a shaky, low moan, his imagination almost being too much in that moment. “Mm... Saru.”

Fushimi’s response is immediate, his mouth pulling away for only a moment to mutter “Misaki...” back at him, low and effected. The name came out almost like a mumble, their lips still pressed close together, but it was still enough to drive him mad, to make him want more.

Surging back into the kiss, Yata gives in to that need, kissing Fushimi with passion. They were only kissing, and already he was this excited. He didn’t even care about the awkward positioning they were in, the two of them sitting side-by-side, their necks craned at an angle as their lips met messily. Moving the hand that was at his side, Yata grabs ahold of Fushimi’s shoulder, attempting to get closer still.

It felt good, _way_ too good, but just as Yata was about to get lost in the moment of it all, Fushimi pulls back. The hand that was on his thigh had retreated too, leaving Yata feeling bare with the lack of body contact. “Saru?” Yata asks, slightly confused. Grabbing ahold of the hand on his shoulder, Fushimi places Yata’s fingers to his lips gently, placing a kiss there. “W-What?” He wasn’t sure how to react to such a sweet gesture like that, but as their eyes meet, Fushimi tugs him closer, guiding him to sit in his lap instead. Face flushing at the realization, Yata bites his lip. _So that’s it…_

It was bad enough they were doing this as it was, but if they were to go any further, Yata was sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Sitting in Fushimi’s lap like that… he could already see where things would go from there.

Even as he reminded himself of the situation they were in, Yata slides into Fushimi's lap easily regardless, pulling their bodies closer, their chests pressed close. They really shouldn't have been doing this, but as Fushimi lets out another one of those low moans, Yata grinding down onto Fushimi’s lap, his worries are drowned out by his wants instead.

_Just... for a little longer._

Getting wrapped up into the feel of Fushimi's lips on his, the firm hold on his hips, Yata gives in to that small, weak excuse. It would be fine, right? They had some time, and honestly, it felt too good to stop...

\--

Walking down the corridor, Yata perks up instantly, the sight of the back of his boyfriend’s head catching his attention. He wasn't hard to spot, with that messy hair of his, and with how tall he was, Yata having no problem seeing him despite how tall he... wasn't. “Saru! Hey, wait up!” Throwing a quick goodbye to Kamamoto, Yata jogs towards Fushimi from where he had spotted him.

Turning his head, Fushimi slows down his pace, Yata's booming voice echoing down the hall. It was relatively crowded, considering it was passing time, but Yata was able to make his way through quickly enough, falling to Fushimi's side easily. “What is it, Misaki?” Eyeing Yata, Fushimi's face falls into a slight frown. “Don't tell me you need to copy my homework again...”

Pouting, Yata elbows Fushimi lightly. “Shut up, it's not that!” – not today, anyways – “Is it so bad to wanna walk together?”

“It's only for a few minutes, Misaki, it's not that big a deal.”

_Being difficult as usual, I see._

“So what? I wanna spend time with you whenever I can, jerk!”

_You are my boyfriend, after all._

Flushing at the thought, Yata shakes his head. They _were_ dating, sure, but it could still be embarrassing to say it out loud – and in public at that. It wasn't like their relationship was exactly a secret or anything, but somehow it always managed to leave him red-faced whenever he'd bring it up. _God, I'm so lame..._

Well, it probably couldn't be helped. Part of his embarrassment was probably due to how much he had actually fallen for Fushimi, and bringing up the fact that they were dating only filled him with a bubbly feeling that spread all throughout his body. Hell, even just thinking of Fushimi had him feeling like that. Or seeing him… or talking to him. Point was – he was in pretty deep.

Glancing over to Yata, Fushimi doesn't comment on the blush that was now on his face, a small smile pulling at his lips. _Ah, there it is._ That was another thing that had him falling for Fushimi all over again, those small, fond smiles he'd show from time to time. They had always been something that would tug at his heartstrings, but when they’d started dating, the fact that they both felt the same about each other coming to light, it only made the feeling that much stronger.

Since when did he get so cheesy?

“Hm, well, there's nothing wrong with that...” Facing forward again, Fushimi mumbles quietly. “I want to spend time with Misaki, too.”

_Shit, he's too cute._

“Heh, yeah!” Grinning widely, Yata lets out a happy laugh, bumping into Fushimi's side. The action has their fingers brushing, and Yata’s heart stops, a thought striking him. They didn’t usually hold hands in public… not because he didn’t want to or anything, but like with everything else when it came to dating, it was embarrassing as hell. His desire to do it was beginning to override his bashfulness though, his fingers itching at the thought.

With the draping fabric of their robes, it shouldn’t have been a problem... No one would be able to tell they were holdings hands with how baggy it was, and they were standing close enough together already that the fabric would create a sort of barrier – or so he hoped. _If not, who cares!_ They were dating, so what if they held hands? But then again, there was also the problem that maybe Fushimi wouldn’t want to do something like that, but it was still worth a shot as far as Yata was concerned. If Fushimi didn’t want to, he still got to spend time with him, and if he did, then, well… there would be no complaints from him, that was for sure.

Swallowing the lump that was in his throat, Yata glances around quickly, before reaching tentatively towards Fushimi’s left hand, their pinkies brushing. He could feel Fushimi tense at the contact slightly, that brief moment of uncertainty making Yata hold his breath. As Fushimi relaxes into the touch and intertwines their fingers though, Yata’s heart swells. _Holy shit we’re holding hands!_ They held hands all the time but… somehow this was different – an accomplishment of sorts. It was still kind of awkward, being around so many people while doing something like this, but no way in hell was Yata gonna stop now.

Looking over to Fushimi, Yata soaks in the slightly sheepish look Fushimi was making, a small pout on his face, as if he was trying to mask his real emotions. It didn’t matter that he was trying to hide his embarrassment, Yata taking note of tinge of pink that decorated his cheeks nicely. He would’ve been able to tell regardless though – he _was_ his boyfriend, after all. Probably being able to feel Yata’s eyes on him, Fushimi glances over just seconds after, their gazes locking. Offering a goofy grin, Yata tightens the grip on their hands, only for Fushimi to do the same, a small smile pulling at his lips. _This is awesome!_

His happiness is short lived though, the two of them already nearing the end of the hall after only a couple minutes. They were on their way to fourth period, which meant that Fushimi was on the way to his potions class. Yata on the other hand was headed to divination, the thought of it making him frown. Once they reached the end of the corridor, they'd have to part ways, their classes being in the opposite direction.

_I want to be with him more, though..._

They were in different houses – Yata in Gryffindor and Fushimi in Ravenclaw – and though they had a few classes together, it wasn’t like they were able to spend too much time together. Or rather, not _enough_ time together was a better way to put it. They still hung out outside of classes, and even during lunch, but things had been busy on Yata’s end lately.

Yata’s schedule had been packed tight with quidditch practice the past few days, the upcoming match with Slytherin being next week. He didn’t mind the busy schedule at all, hell, he welcomed it. He wanted to give those guys their worst for beating them – just barely – in their last practice match, and the rest of the team was with him in that regard. The only problem really was that it cut into his time with Fushimi, and though Fushimi said he didn’t mind, it still left him feeling unsatisfied.

Now at the end of the hallway, the two of them move to the side, letting others pass. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye yet, that much Yata could tell, but they only had so much time to get to class before they were considered late.

“Well, my class is that way, Misaki.” Fushimi says, motioning his head in the other direction. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

That’s right, they had lunch after this. In less than an hour they’d be seeing each other again, but even knowing that, Yata can’t stop the words that come out of his mouth. “Do you really have to go to class?”

At that, Fushimi looks surprised. “… What?”

He didn’t mean to say it, his own selfishness of wanting the two of them to spend time together spilling out before he could stop himself. They had never skipped class before, so the idea was kind of daunting – especially with the thought of Iwafune and Kotosaka catching them – but it couldn’t be too hard, right? If Chitose could do it, he was pretty sure they could too. _Well, I’ve already said it…_ _Might as well get on with it._ “I mean… What I’m saying is, do you wanna skip class with me?”

Frowning, Fushimi looks at him with a flat expression. “Are you serious?”

“I-I told you I wanna spend time with you, didn’t I? Hell yeah, I’m serious!” Yata sputters. It was embarrassing admitting that for a second time, but even if Fushimi denied it, he had a soft spot for admissions like those. “Besides you said potions class was easy as hell, right? So why not!”

Fushimi was the top student in that class, and as such, had become the favorite by Munakata, the main potions teacher. He wasn’t really someone Yata could keep up a conversation with, and though Fushimi acted like he didn’t like him, he could tell it wasn’t entirely the case, even if he annoyed him a lot.

“That’s because we’re going over stuff I already know.” Fushimi mumbles, though the fact that he didn’t straight up deny the offer has Yata feeling hopeful. “What about you? You have divinations next, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really like that class. Plus, Kamamoto’s gonna be there, so he can help me out later!”

Looking tempted, Fushimi moves his eyes to the side. “… What if we get caught?”

Smiling, Yata points his thumb to his chest, looking proud. “Leave it to me!”

\--

Hearing Fushimi’s muffled voice, Yata rolls his eyes, the complaint not being the first one since Yata revealed his plan. “This is a horrible idea.”

“Could you shut up with that already? I told you it’s gonna be fine!” Yata hisses, voice low. He _really_ didn’t want them getting caught for being too loud, of all things.

“When you said you had a plan I don’t know what I expected.”

“This plan is great, damn it! You just won’t admit it.”

“Right, because this is going so well so far.”

Sighing, Yata shakes his head. Fushimi never made things easy… “We’re only using this until we get somewhere a little more secluded, okay? Just wait a little.”

“… Why do you have something like this anyways?” Extending his arm, Fushimi plays with the fabric, seemingly curious. It wasn’t Yata’s first time using something like this, but it looked like it was Fushimi’s.

Just thinking of the last time he’d used one of these had Yata’s face heating up, the memories rushing back. _Let’s not think about that right now._ He really didn’t need to think back to the embarrassing way he had come to realize he liked his best friend, his own obliviousness shocking even him after he’d figured it all out.

It was so obvious that he had liked Fushimi in that way, but he was only able to realize it due to some ‘adventure’ Doumyoji had dragged him into. He was kind of grateful to be honest, but at the same time, he couldn’t get Doumyouji’s smug look out of his head when he’d… accidentally spilled the beans. It didn’t really matter in the end though, he and Fushimi were dating now, and that’s all that really counted in the end.

Shaking his head a little, Yata snaps himself out of it. “It’s Professor Shiro’s, Neko asked me to return it to him earlier, but I haven’t seen him yet.”

He didn’t have him until his last period, anyways, so it wasn’t like either of them would know. He was just borrowing it for now, and so long as he got it back safe and sound, there was no harm in it. Even though he was using a teacher’s possession to skip class… it was totally fine. Definitely.

“Does she even realize what she gave you?” Fushimi says, sounding somewhat bewildered. “What kind of idiot just hands out invisibility cloaks like that? This isn’t just something you’d find anywhere, you know.”

That was true… He couldn’t be sure why Neko had something like this on her though, now that he was thinking about it. _She probably stole it and gave it to me to take the blame!_ He was so busy trying to get out of there when she talked to him that he didn’t really question it at the time. Professor Shiro was usually a pretty laidback kind of guy, so it would probably be okay. Though he had to admit it was kind of suspicious that Neko wasn’t willing to give it back to him herself…

“Well, it’s fine, right? It worked out for us in the end!” He’d give Neko that at least; with this he got to spend time with Fushimi, even if it wasn’t in the most conventional way. Leading them over a few rocks, Yata chuckles. “This is just as cool as the last time though! I wish I had one of these.”

“Getting nostalgic, are we, Misaki?”

Ah, he slipped up.

“N-No way! It’s just cool, alright?”

 “To think of all the things you could use something like this for, and you’re using it to skip class with your boyfriend. What does that say about you, hm?”

Being teased in that tone, and with Fushimi’s voice right in his ear, Yata has to keep himself from shuddering. Their positioning wasn’t the best, with Fushimi being just a little too tall to keep their feet covered while standing upright. Because of that, Fushimi had to resort to an uncomfortable crouching position, his chin on Yata’s shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist while Yata guided them. Yata was sure he didn’t have to be standing like that exactly, but well, whatever floated his boat. If anyone saw them like that, they’d probably laugh, but luckily for them, they didn’t have to worry about that.

Shuffling a little under the fabric, Yata tries to calm himself down. It wasn’t so hard to maneuver, being able to see through the fabric and all, but it was still a task when he had Fushimi pinned to him like that – not that he was complaining. “C-Could you be quiet? I’m trying to focus.”

“You didn’t have a problem with it earlier.”

“S-Shut up.”

Turning into an empty courtyard, Yata decides it’s as good a spot as any. Everyone was in class at this point, and after talking it through, the two of them decided it was best to stay out of the common rooms. They had a feeling the paintings would be quick to rat them out after asking to be let in, or they wouldn’t let them in at all with them knowing it was time for class. Besides, Iwafune was sure to be checking those areas more than the others, keeping a watchful eye on any students who might’ve had the same idea. Now in their last year at Hogwarts, it wasn’t hard to guess what that guy was thinking, experience giving them the upper hand.

Taking one more look around, Yata stops when he’s sure the coast is clear. With it being just them, the only sounds were that of the water fountain nearby along with a few birds chirping here and there. It was a peaceful scene, much better than being trapped in some stuffy classroom. “Let’s stop here.”

“Finally.”

Guiding them to a nearby bench, Yata sits down, Fushimi following suit. “We weren’t even walking for that long.”

“You weren’t the one walking like a hunchback.” Fushimi retorts, though he didn’t seem annoyed.

“Heh, quit complaining! You know you liked holding onto me like that.”

“Oh? And what makes you say that?”

 _That tone again…_ It was low and calculative, as if he was waiting for something to happen. If Yata wasn’t mistaken, he would’ve thought Fushimi was doing it on purpose.

Smirking, Yata faces Fushimi, wanting to see his reaction. They were still under the cloak though, and were much closer than Yata had expected, his heart rate speeding up as he took the fact in. It didn’t help that the fabric of the cloak was completely see-through on their end, the light from outside illuminating everything like normal, Fushimi’s face clear and up close. Trying to keep his cool, Yata keeps his voice level. “Just my instincts.”

Meeting his gaze, Fushimi’s eyes go lidded as they make eye contact, apparently having noticed the close proximity himself. “Hm, and what are your instincts telling you now, Misaki?” The words are like honey, dripping from Fushimi’s mouth sweetly and slowly, the sultriness of that voice taking on a whole new level. It was similar to the tone he’d use when it was just the two of them, creating that unmistakable tension.

They hadn’t gotten to _that_ point in their relationship yet, but make outs and grinding, to the occasional… hand jobs weren’t unventured territory anymore. He was sure they were ready to take the next step soon, the two of them being more than enthusiastic in their current ventures being enough to show him that. Plus, they may or may not have talked about it a little, red-faces and awkward confessions and all. The conversation still embarrassed him thinking about it, but he was excited if not a little anxious of what was to come between them.

Even if they hadn’t done… it yet, Fushimi still looked incredibly sexy whenever he’d get that wanton look in his eyes, face flushed and lips swollen after Yata’s constant assault to his lips. Even better was the face he’d make getting off to the feeling of Yata beneath him or even on top of him, the two of them grinding to a hasty release.

With those thoughts in mind, Yata completely forgets to reply, the two of them staring at each other with greedy eyes. Watching as Fushimi licks his lips slowly, Yata feels an uncontrollable urge grow within him, the need to have those lips on his being all he needed in that moment.

_Fucking hell…_

Reaching forward, Yata grabs onto the back of Fushimi’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. Fushimi doesn’t hesitate, his hands grabbing onto Yata’s shoulders, a pleased hum running through him as their lips connect, softly and tentatively at first. Pulling back a little, Yata plants another kiss onto his lips, only to repeat the motion. Fushimi’s lips were soft, and slightly wet from when he’d licked them before, the sensations of it all making Yata feel like he was on cloud nine.

He really loved being with Fushimi like this – just the two of them taking in each other.

Kissing his boyfriend always left Yata feeling breathless, but knowing that they were in public only added to his excitement. Realizing that, Yata feels a wave of hot embarrassment rush over him. To think that he was into something like that… It was their first time doing something like this in such an open place, and even though no one was currently there to see them, the fact that someone could come by at any time has Yata on edge. _Shit…_

It didn't help that the fabric of the cloak made it possible to look around them, only adding to the exposure Yata was feeling. He could see the open space of the courtyard, the water fountain that sat in the middle, the benches that were spread out at even intervals for students to sit at. He had come to this exact place numerous times with his friends, and at times even with Fushimi. _I don’t think I’ll be able to come here again without thinking about this!_

Pulling back a little, Fushimi traces Yata’s bottom lip lightly, his warm tongue sliding easily along the wet skin. Opening his mouth, Yata gives Fushimi what he wants, the slick muscle making its way inside. As their tongues meet, Yata lets out a small noise, already feeling himself being pulled into Fushimi’s flow. It was addicting, feeling himself being engulfed and explored like that – and it only left him wanting more. _We should stop… This is bad…_

He was seriously starting to get hard, and he did _not_ need a boner on the way to lunch.

Gathering his wits, Yata separates them, a string of saliva still connecting them as they catch their breath. “S-Saru, we really shouldn’t do this here…”

Meeting Yata’s gaze, Fushimi fixes his glasses that had gone askew. “Why not? It’s not like anyone’s here.” Leaning in close again, Fushimi pecks at Yata’s lips once, the act making him seek out Fushimi instinctively, only for him to pull back again. “Besides,” Another slow peck, “Even if someone were to come,” Another, “It’s not like they would be able to see us, right, Misaki?” Their lips were so close that Yata could feel it as those words left his mouth, his control fraying at the edges.

He was never good at resisting Fushimi, after all…

“All you need to worry about is keeping your voice down.”

At that, Yata snaps out of his daze a little, “I-I’m not that loud! If anything-” Biting onto Fushimi’s lip lightly, Yata grins mischievously as he lets out a small, low moan. “Worry about yourself.”

“Misaki...” Is all Fushimi says, before he moves even closer still, pressing their lips together with force. It wasn’t anything like the slow pecks he was giving him before, his movements being more harsh and urgent. Yata wasn’t about to complain again, feeling just as desperate himself.

With how busy he had been lately, they were only able to get a few kisses in here and there, so being able to kiss his boyfriend like this again pushes his worries to the back of his mind.

Separating their lips, the two of them make eye contact, both of their gazes heated. “Misaki… come here.” Urging Yata closer, Fushimi snakes one hand around Yata’s waist, trying to get him to move.

It was hard to stop himself from capturing those lips again, but Yata nods, moving from his spot on the bench to straddle Fushimi. Sitting like this, he could see over his boyfriend’s head, the building they came out of from far off in the distance.

To think that right now, his friends were in class listening to some boring lecture, while he was out here, straddling and making out with his boyfriend. _This is unreal._ It was all his idea to skip class, but he didn’t think something like _this_ would happen – not that he could say the thought didn’t run through his mind, but the fact that it was actually happening only served to heighten his nerves.

Feeling the need for more, Yata wraps his arms around Fushimi’s shoulders, resuming the kiss. It felt even more intimate with how close they were, their bodies pressed together as they kissed. Not to mention the feeling of Fushimi underneath him… He was already excited from the kissing alone, but feeling Fushimi like this, he couldn’t stop himself anymore.

Without thinking, Yata grinds down on Fushimi, seeking friction. It makes Fushimi pull back from the kiss, a groan escaping his lips. _He sounds so good like that…_ Doing it again, Fushimi lets out another noise, Yata joining in with him. Feeling the hold on his hips tighten, he halts his movements. “Misaki… what are you doing?”

“S-Sorry,” Yata says, biting his lip, “But isn’t this… k-kinda hot?” Averting his eyes, Yata tries to push on. If he was lucky, maybe his admission would allow them to do more than just make out, and Yata wasn’t about to pass up that opportunity, even if it was embarrassing as hell. Things were going so well too… “I-I mean… everyone else is in class while we’re out here doing… y’know.” _Fuck this is embarrassing._ Ignoring his nerves, he continues to force the words out. “I couldn’t help myself... E-Especially after hearing you like that.”

Eyes widening, Fushimi looks at him with a look of surprise before giving him that heated, wanton look. “And to think you wanted to stop earlier.” Fushimi drawls, hiding his eyes behind those long, beautiful lashes. That look… always meant good things. Gulping, Yata waits for Fushimi’s next words, his boyfriend’s fingertips circling the outward jut of his hips. “But I’m the same… Misaki sounds good too…”

Heart fluttering at the words, Yata places their foreheads together, a shaky breath leaving his lips. “S-Saru, is it okay? Can I… y-you know…”

“So bashful, Misaki…” Fushimi says, the hands that were on his hip trailing back to grope at his ass, squeezing lightly. “Isn’t the answer obvious?”

“Shit.”

Parting Fushimi’s robe open, Yata reaches for the bottom of Fushimi’s sweater, his fingers shaking in anticipation. Slipping his hands underneath the fabric, Yata trails his hands up Fushimi’s sides, mapping him out. He could feel Fushimi shudder beneath his touch, but it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t exactly do what he wanted with where they were, but he’d make do.

Rolling the clothing up, Yata stops just above Fushimi’s nipples, holding it in place. Leaning forward, Yata circles one of Fushimi’s nipples with his tongue, teasing the sensitive flesh lightly. It has Fushimi bucking up beneath him, earning a groan from the both of them. They were both hard at this point, Yata’s cock throbbing in his own jeans, along with the obvious hardness beneath him. Being more than pleased with the reaction, Yata rewards Fushimi, running his tongue along his entire nipple, before sucking hard.

Placing his hand in Yata’s hair, Fushimi asks for more in the form of a weak moan. “Ah, Misaki…”

Giving the other nipple the same treatment, Yata revels in Fushimi’s moans some more as they grind against each other. It felt so, so good, having Fushimi push up against him while he moved down on him, but they needed to get a move on. They didn’t have too much time until class got out, so it was probably best he kept things moving. Besides, he had something else in mind…

Trailing his hands back down, Yata reaches for Fushimi’s pants, already making do with the button. Licking his lips, Fushimi watches as Yata pulls the zipper down carefully over his length. Yata could see the wet spot that had formed on his obviously strained underwear, and without thinking, he traces over it with his finger, earning a hiss from Fushimi. “Fuck, Misaki… Come on already.”

Moaning from the words alone, Yata fondles Fushimi through his underwear. “Heh, how about you help me out, Saruhiko?”

Understanding the meaning behind those words, Fushimi eyes narrow, his pupils dilated. “Well, if you insist...” Letting go of Yata’s ass, Fushimi tugs at the front of Yata’s pants – a bit hastily, Yata notes – undoing the fastener on his zipper with ease. Giving Yata the same treatment, Fushimi strokes him through his underwear, making him shut his eyes in pleasure. _Damn, that feels good…_ “Hm, how’s that for helping?”

Biting his lip to calm himself down, Yata forces his eyes open. “I-I think there’s still something else I need help with.”

“Is that so?” Fushimi says, smiling impishly.

Slipping his hand under Yata’s briefs, Fushimi grabs onto his leaking cock, pulling him out into the open. He wasn’t even doing anything yet – just touching him – and Yata was already shivering at the touch. “Ah, s-shit…”

Not wanting to fall behind, Yata does the same, Fushimi’s dick now in his hand. The fact that they were going this far in public was still driving him insane, his cock twitching as the thought continued to nag at him. Stroking Fushimi in one long, upward movement, Yata feels the same being done to him, the two of them moaning together as they moved in unison.

Capturing Fushimi’s lips again, the two of them kiss as they jerk each other off, pulling apart every now and then to let out pleasured gasps and moans. As they moved together heatedly, the sound of skin-on-skin resonates underneath the cloak, but before long those sounds become wet, their precum aiding in smoothing their movements.

“Misaki… more…”

 _Shit, that’s sexy_. Fushimi always got like this after a certain point, and as usual, Yata couldn’t withstand it. He wasn’t sure what _more_ they could do in this situation though…

“M-More? We can’t – oh, _fuck_ …”

Okay, so that’s what he meant.

_He’s fucking… he’s…_

Fushimi had managed to scoot Yata closer towards him with his free hand, bringing their lower bodies together. What surprised him wasn’t the fact that he had been moved, but something else…

They had given each other hand jobs in the past, and had grinded together before, but they had never done this. With the new position, Fushimi was holding both of their members in his hand, getting them both off at the same time as they rubbed against each other. It was… completely different than when they’d grind together, the barrier of their clothing now out of the way. It was unreal, feeling Fushimi on him like that, slick and warm, skin-against-skin. It was exhilarating and intense, and Yata was sure he’d be done for all too soon.

“Mm… M-Misaki, you too.”

 _Fuck._ He was so busy drooling like an idiot to even realize he’d stopped.

Hand joining Fushimi’s, Yata continues with his ministrations, the two of them working themselves together again. It doesn’t take long for their pace to speed up, almost to an urgent degree, pleasured groans and gasps leaving their lips as they reach their climax. “S-Saru, I’m close…”

“Ah, m-me too…” Fushimi says, sounding almost completely gone, “Misaki, kiss me…”

With a growl, Yata grasps onto the back of Fushimi’s neck with his free hand, crashing their lips together. The kiss was an urgent one, their tongues sliding against each other as they moved together desperately. Yata could tell Fushimi was close by the way he was trembling beneath him, his hand moving along with his frantically.

_Shit, I'm really..._

Separating their lips, Yata’s about to warn Fushimi, when suddenly a familiar, screeching voice interrupts him.

“Over here, over here!”

Eyes shooting open, Yata notices Fushimi is staring up at him too, looking alarmed. They weren’t being very quiet, now that he was thinking about it, getting too lost in what they were feeling to think about where they were. Or at least, they _were_ thinking about it, but only in a way that made them more excited than leery. What if… someone heard them and had decided to check it out? _No way!_

“Come on, over here!”

Hearing that voice again, the two of them freeze in place, both of their faces now pale, a completely contrast to the flushed and heated looks they had before.

“Hold on, Kotosaka. You’re flying too fast.”

Feeling dread overwhelm him, Yata couldn’t believe their luck. To think it’d be Kotosaka and Iwafune to come over here. _Why is he here?!_ He was usually too lazy to go further than outside the school buildings, but the fact that they were here has Yata practically freaking out. “K-K-Koto-“ He starts, only for a hand clamp over his mouth. Glaring at Yata, Fushimi’s eyes tell him to be quiet.

It… It would be okay, right? It’s not like they could see them, and if they were quiet they would just pass by without ever knowing. _Calm down, dumb ass…_ Now was no time to be having a meltdown.

“Here, it’s here!”

Yata couldn’t see from where he was sitting, but he knew Fushimi could – his eyes following something behind him. He could hear Kotosaka’s wings flapping nearby, and it only served to distress him even more, knowing that he was _right_ there, with Iwafune following now far behind him, no doubt.

His thinking is proved correct too, when he hears the sound of shoes on the cobblestone ground of the courtyard. Kotosaka’s wings stop flapping, leading Yata to assume he had landed nearby somewhere.

“So, what’s over here, Kotosaka?” Iwafune says, taking leisured steps, the sound coming closer. “I don’t see anything.”

“Not see – hear!”

“Hear?” With that, the pacing stops abruptly, as if he was trying to hone in on the sounds around him. “What did you hear?”

“Moaning! Groaning!”

That alone has Yata’s face flushing again. _T-They really could hear us…_ Or at least Kotosaka had, but that was bad enough as it was.

“Hm, maybe it was a ghost? Though there aren’t usually in this area…”

Yata’s heart was racing like crazy by this point, and not for the more appealing reasons from just minutes before. They were so close to finishing too… Fushimi had sounded so desperate, and looked so good… But then they had to come and ruin everything _._ Not to mention he was still pressed up to Fushimi, their hands still on their cocks.

It would’ve been more awkward if they weren’t worried shitless about being caught, but at the same time it was hard not to pick up where they left off. _Just_ leave _already, damn it!_ It was nerve-wracking and frustrating all in the same, and even though they were in this situation, Yata’s erection had yet to flag. Fushimi’s cock was still hard too actually, which Yata tried not to think about. In fact, if anything…

“Well, whatever you heard must be gone, Kotosaka. Nothing’s here!”

“Nothing! Nothing!”

“Let’s go, classes will be out soon and I wanna catch a least one sucker trying to leave early.”

With that, the sound of footsteps and flapping wings move off into the distance. They stayed silent for another few minutes, just in case, Yata’s body finally relaxing when they were sure they wouldn’t be back. _That was seriously close…_ He was glad they had stayed under the invisibility cloak, otherwise they would’ve been dead meat. Feeling Fushimi relax beneath him, Yata watches as he lets out a breath that he must’ve been holding, looking relieved.

“Shit, that was really close, huh, Saru?”

Meeting Yata’s eyes, Fushimi sends him a slight glare. “What kind of idiot starts talking like that? You could’ve got us caught.”

 _Right, that._ He had sort of forgotten about that with how relieved he was.

“I-It’s fine, right? They didn’t hear me!”

“Yeah, because I covered your mouth, moron.” Clicking his tongue, Fushimi continues, sounding slightly annoyed. “Would you have even shut up if I didn’t do that? Seriously…”

They didn’t get caught, and yet that was all he cared about? _He’s so annoying!_

“We didn’t get caught so what’s the problem? B-Besides, you’re totally the reason they came over here, anyways!” Face flushing, Yata doesn’t back down. “Moaning s-so lewdly like that… You really have no shame, do you, Saru?” Not that he was really complaining at the time, but if Fushimi wanted to play it like that, so could he. _He really did sound sexy, though…_

Ah, shit. Thinking about it was only starting to excite him again…

“Oh, really?” Eyes going lidded, Fushimi offers a lazy smirk, “Says the one who was getting all excited when we almost got caught.”

Voice catching in his throat, Yata lets out a gasp. It wasn’t like he enjoyed it or anything, it was just… just…

“W-What! I did no- Ah! Ngh…” Cutting him off, Fushimi squeezes their erections in his hand without warning, making Yata shut his eyes. “F-Fuck…”

“Blaming me, huh? Why don’t you listen to yourself, Misaki.” Stroking up again, Yata bites his lip, trying to keep his voice down. He didn’t want to prove Fushimi right, but as he continued to jerk them off, he couldn’t really care less… Tightening the grip of his own hand, Yata joins Fushimi in his ministrations. The pace was just as quick as where they had left off, the two of them more than desperate after being interrupted the first time.

Connecting their lips, Yata swallows all of the delicious sound Fushimi makes, trying to keep them relatively quiet. He didn’t think Iwafune would be back after having just checked, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Tingling from Fushimi’s touch, Yata breaks away for only a moment. “Saru, Saruhiko… I’m…”

“M-Me too, Misaki… together…”

It only takes a few more hurried strokes before they’re both moaning, their tongues barely touching as they break the kiss again. Hitting his orgasm, Yata releases himself at about the same time as Fushimi, little shivers wracking their bodies. As Fushimi came as well, the feeling of warm fluid covers his hand, a sexy moan leaving those bruised lips. He could never get enough of that face, of that voice… “Shit, you’re sexy.” Yata says, voice breathless. He… didn’t really mean to say that, but well, it was the truth. Whatever.

Looking shocked for only a second, Fushimi’s eyes turn fond, and lets out a small chuckle. “Classy as usual.” Taking the opportunity to rest his head on Yata’s shoulder, Fushimi hums, sounding satiated. “Well, you’re not so bad yourself, Misaki.”

Even after what they had just done, that alone was enough to give him butterflies.

_Fuck, I’ve got it bad…_

After a few moments of post-orgasm bliss, the two of them separate reluctantly, reality dawning in on them. Classes would be over soon, meaning this place would be flooded with students in no time. They could still hang out at lunch though, so there was that at least. _Maybe we can skip again sometime…_ They probably wouldn’t be able to use the cloak again, but they could figure something out.

Wrinkling his nose, Yata looks down at the mess they’d made of themselves. “Guess we should get cleaned up…”

Frowning, Fushimi nods. “You sure made a mess, didn’t you?”

“What!? D-Don’t just blame it on me!”

“This was all your idea, you know. So, I’d say it’s your fault.”

“Heh, that’s right. This was all _my_ idea.” Puffing out his chest, Yata smirks down at Fushimi. “I bet you can’t say it was a bad one now, can you?”

Huffing a light laugh, Fushimi gives in. “Definitely not.”

\--

“Yata-san! There you are!” Kamamoto calls, catching the two of them on their way to the common rooms. Chitose was with him too, along with Doumyouji and Akiyama, surprisingly. “What happened? I was surprised when you didn’t show up to class.”

“O-Oh, sorry Kamamoto.” Rubbing the back of his head, Yata flushes slightly, “I didn’t feel well, is all…”

Looking Yata over, Chitose raises an eyebrow. “What, you sick or something?”

“Ah, y-yeah, I was, but I’m okay now…”

“Hm, that’s weird.” Looking between Yata and Fushimi, Doumyouji has a sly smirk on his face. “Fushimi-san wasn’t in potions class either.”

With that, Yata’s heart stops. _Please, please, please don’t let them find out!_ Doumyouji would never miss a chance to get in on something like this, after all.

“I was helping him.” Fushimi supplies, without missing a beat. “I gave him a potion for stomach pain, is there something wrong with that?” The look on Fushimi’s face was so neutral, that if Yata hadn’t been there himself, he would’ve believed it. As usual though, Doumyouji wouldn’t let it end there.

“Yata-san could’ve went to the nurse’s office if he felt sick, you know.” Putting his pointer finger to his chin in mock thought, Doumyouji continues. “I’ve never seen Fushimi-san skip class like that, it must’ve been bad.”

“There’s nothing wrong with him taking care of Yata-san, Doumyouji.” Akiyama chides, sounding almost like a parent. “They are dating, after all. Stop reading too much into things.”

Pouting, Doumyouji looks unsatisfied. “I guess…”

 _Thank God…_ They had almost gotten caught twice already, and Yata was about to have a heart attack. Not wanting to chance anything else, Yata begins to back away slowly, Fushimi following him. “A-Anyways, we were gonna go hang out in the common room, so we’ll – “

“Guys, guys!” Enomoto chimes, jogging towards them lightly, along with Fuse, “Apparently Iwafune-san said there might be a new ghost on campus!”

“A g-ghost?!” Even if he went to school with ghosts and the like, Yata could never get used to them. He couldn’t help it though, they were creepy as hell! He was never fond with ghost to begin with, but after seeing ‘Nearly Headless Nick’ and how he’d gotten the nickname during his first year at Hogwarts, Yata was even more averse to them. “We don’t need any more of those damn things here!”

Raising his hands up in a creepy fashion, Chitose taunts him. “What, are you scared Yata?”

“A-As if!”

Interrupting them, Enomoto continues on. “I’m serious! Iwafune-san said there was some moaning coming from the courtyard last period, but nothing was there.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Enomoto.” Sounding bored, Fuse braces one hand on his hip. “There are ghosts all over campus.” 

“It is a big deal! I need to tell Hidaka-san and Goutou-san as well…”

Mind reeling, Yata repeats the words in his mind, over and over, barely catching onto the rest of the conversation.

Moans. In the courtyard. During fourth period.

They seriously couldn’t catch a break could they?

Taking in the new information, Chitose furrows his brows. “…Moaning?”

“During… fourth period?” Doumyouji adds, the gears in his mind turning. 

It only takes a second before the two of them seem to piece something together, the light bulbs above their heads practically shining. Yata could already tell where things were headed, almost bolting out of there with Fushimi in tow as the two of them look at each other with devilish grins. When those gazes turn to him and Fushimi, Yata’s stomach drops, his hands going sweaty.

“W-What the hell you two looking at me for?” Yata sputters, irritation and embarrassment rushing through him. _This fucking sucks!_ He never really minded Enomoto, but in that moment, he wanted to beat his ass – along with everyone else’s too, while he was at it. “Quit smiling like that, it’s creeping me out, assholes!”

“You know what’s _really_ creepy are ghosts, don’t you think, Chitose?”

Snickering, Chitose nods. “Yeah, seriously. You two wouldn’t have happened to see any, right? You know, while you were sick.”

"Eh? Yata-san you were sick?” Enomoto asks, clueless of the situation. It only makes the annoying duo more entertained though, and it was really starting to piss Yata off.

Curling his hands into fists, Yata’s about to say something back, when he Fushimi cuts in. “Keep talking, and you two will be the ones feeling sick.” Surprised, Yata turns to look at Fushimi, who looked completely calm, though Yata could tell there was something brewing in those eyes. “It would be a shame if someone were to slip something into your food, or place a light curse on you, for instance.” Fushimi didn’t bat an eye as he looked between Chitose and Doumyouji, voice even and intimidating. It was so different from his usual tone, that Yata’s heart was racing, the words sounding cool as hell in that moment.

_Holy shit, he’s bad ass!_

With that, their faces pale, the two of them backing down with a click of the tongue on Chitose’s end and apologetic smile on Doumyouji’s. _Well, that’s to be expected of Saruhiko, of course!_ It was a known fact that Fushimi was a skilled wizard – a fact that had been known since their first year, even – so it was only natural they’d back down.

Stepping forward, Akiyama breaks the tense atmosphere, looking troubled. "A-Anyways, you guys, we should probably get going.”

“Yeah, let’s go eat!” Kamamoto says, trying to force some enthusiasm into the situation.

Taking that as their cue, the group walks off, Enomoto and Fuse sparing the two of them curious glances before deciding to go along with them.

Grabbing Yata by the hand, Fushimi turns back towards the common rooms, leading Yata up one of the staircases. “Come on, Misaki.” Just as they get on it, it begins to move, changing its course. It was almost as if Fushimi knew it would do so, with how well-timed it was. _Well, knowing him, he probably knows stuff like that._

As the two wait for the staircase to stop moving, Yata grins, unable to forget what had just happened. “Saru, you were so fucking cool just now!” Throwing up his free hand, Yata makes a fist, filled with excitement. “You totally showed them! Heh, that’s what those assholes get for messing with us.”

Turning his head, Fushimi regards Yata with an almost bashful expression, a total contrast to how he was just acting. “I had no choice. Those two are hopeless idiots who can’t mind their business for the life of them.”

“Still, it was fucking _awesome_ , Saruhiko!”

Offering a small smile, Fushimi’s grip on Yata’s hand tightens a little. “If you say so, Misaki.”

“’Course I say so!” Looking around, Yata notes the staircase seems to be heading in the opposite direction of the common rooms now, his brows furrowing in confusion. “Hey, so where are we heading exactly? I’ve never been up here…”

Humming, Fushimi regards Yata with lidded eyes. “Well, it’s lunch time so we have time to ourselves… I know a room we can go to where no one will bother us.”

“S-Seriously, Saru?” Yata says, incredulous. “Again?”

Not that he was against it – hell, how could he be? – he was just more shocked than anything. He almost had the impression he was dreaming with how things were going. The fact that Fushimi really did know that the staircase would move when it had was more than obvious now, his intentions clear as day. It had Yata’s stomach flipping in excitement, knowing he had planned it all out the minute their friends walked away. _This is crazy…_

“Well, only if you want to – we don’t have to do anything.” Shrugging, Fushimi continues, though Yata doesn’t miss the faint blush on his face. “Just… being with Misaki is enough.”

_To think I’m dating him._

Yata almost couldn’t believe his lucky stars.

Face flushing, Yata bites his lip, somewhat leery after everything that had happened. “You really are sure no one will catch us, right? We’ve had enough close calls today, you know…”

Snorting, Fushimi nods. “Don’t worry, Misaki. No one will hear you this time.”

At that, Yata elbows his boyfriend. “Fuck off, I think you mean no one will hear _you_ , asshole!”

“Hm, I guess we’ll have to wait and see then.”

"Fine, you're on!"

As the staircase stops, the two of them step off, hands still joined.

The next time the two of them skipped class, Yata was sure they wouldn’t hear anything of it. And if anyone heard them this time around, well, they had ghosts to blame it on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my sin lol. Hopefully everything was ok ^^ I'm not the biggest hp expert but I tried lol. Regardless tho this was really fun to write! I must return to the sad world of multichaps now however :'( I hope you all enjoyed tho and comments are always appreciated *^* 
> 
> Feel free to scream at me about sarumi on [tumblr](http://saruhiko-bb.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/saruhiko_bb)!! :D


End file.
